Forbidden Love Capitulo 1
by Lady Sephiroth1990
Summary: Helena es una doctora con un pasado imperfecto, su vida cambia cuando una amiga le regala a foto del "General Sephiroth",tiene que hayar el amor verdadero con la ayuda de el fantasma de su esposo,Su peculiar familia y un celoso Vincent SephirothxOC


**Una Vida y Amor de recuerdos **

**Helena a la busca de un Nuevo Amor**

**[Flashback**

Meier: Tranquila voy a buena velocidad…

Helena: ¡¡¡CREO QUE VAS MUY RÁPIDO!!!

¿No eras tu la que me dijiste que deberíamos llegar a la clínica rápido?

Yo te dije… pero no era para matarnos

En eso un gran camión viene a toda velocidad

Meier: ¡¡¡MIERDA!!!

Helena: ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!

Meier: Pase lo que pase te seguiré amando después de la muerte

Helena: Yo también

En ese preciso momento, milésimas de segundos les vienen a la mente (toda su vida se resumen a 5 milésimas) Helena busca refugio debajo de los brazos de su amado esposo, Meier trató de frenar pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Helena: ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!! (Grita descontroladamente en el consultorio)

[Así como grita entra una chica al consultorio de cabellos cortos llamada Annie

Annie: ¡¡¡YA TRANQUILA!!! Todo fue una pesadilla…

Helena: … (Sigue latiéndole el corazón y con las pupilas dilatadas)

Helena va estabilizándose volviendo a respirar de nuevo y a estar segura…

Annie: tranquila todo fue una Vil pesadilla creo que llamaré a vincent para que vea revise tu estado tu sabes que el es tu hermano, tu mano derecha, el que ve de ti mientras estas en Nibelheim…

Helena: Si pienso así pero no le digas nada de que me dio otro ataque de pánico por favor hermanita… ¡ . !

Annie: ¬¬ esta bien… mis labios están sellados te espero en media hora pa almorzar ya me Chilla la panza…

Helena: Okas allá voy…

[Se sienta en el escritorio y empieza a pesar… a hundirse más en sus pensamientos

Helena: ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser hipócrita? ¡Sonreír como una payasa creo que no es mi trabajo! ¡Cuánto te extraño mi amor, mi esposo! Por dentro me pudro, me envejezco, siento ese dolor… esa perdida no solo te perdí a ti si no también a nuestro tesoro , iba a ser tal como su padre o como yo… yo … yo solo sé que te extraño , te deseo y te necesito en estos momentos porque …

[Camina hacia el extremo de su escritorio Toma la foto de su día de bodas y la agarra con mucha fuerza mientras llora

Helena: No se como podré… volver amar

[Una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos azules pasa

Sophie: ¡¡¡Hurry up!!! ¡¡¡ I want eat!!! Please if you don, t comming I just die for hungry

En español ¡¡¡Apuráte!!! ¡¡¡ Necesito comer!!! Y si tu no vienes simplemente me voy a morir de hambre

Voz en off de helena: Sophie vive al norte de costa de sol allí solamente se habla ingles no sabe hablar español pero para no volverme pescado con la cosa yo les voy hablar en español cualquier cosa que ella diga… y… O.o disculpen no me he presentado…

MI nombre es Helena Ritcher: tengo 32 años soy Ortopedista, Quiropedista (los que aplican la quiropedia para ayudar a los paciente con alguna falla en sus músculos) y tengo post-grado en cirugía, me supongo que ya saben la historia de mi pasado sufrí un accidente automovilístico y perdí a mi esposo (cuyo trabajo fue la inspiración para las motos de cloud mejor dicho el le desarrollo la parte interna) era ingienero soy de cabello largo, ojos mako (si ojos verde pero naturales) y de un buen cuerpo (Dios fue bueno conmigo me dejo muy buena artillería delantera xD) y Vincent (Vincy uff es que adoro llamarlo así y psss… es un secreto de que el goza que le llamen asi) ha sido amigo desde que yo tengo 8 añitos… con respecto a mi familia estoy muy apegada a mi madre (Soy niña de mama y papa) y también a mi padre pero ellos viven en Chayté la ciudad de los vampiros a veces los extraño ya me acostumbre …

Annie: ¡¡¡HELENA HUEVONA!!! Vente para acá… no te quedes lela Dios mio… voy a pegarme un tiro en la cabeza si no vienes… prefiero morir de una bala a que no morir de hambre

Helena: ahh ya voy esperáme Estupída…

Annie: No me digas así ridícula…

Helena: ¡Peste bubónica!

Annie: ¡Sida!

Helena: Ains… ya no quiero pelear contigo

Annie: Yo tampoco manita…

[Voz en off de Helena

Ann O-hara (Annie) : tiene 37 años es casada muy alegre vive en Nibelheim (A veces la envidio por casada xD) echona de broma, vivaz y atrevida es mi mano derecha, codo, brazo en la cliníca tiene un cinismo que mata le gusta mucho la cerveza y se lleva su latita en el almuerzo es mi hermana mayor tiene un hijo de 6 años con Albert Heinrich un famoso cyborg y actor es Alta, de cabello corto, usa gafas para leer y coqueta posee un cuerpo bien definido (deseo secreto cuando sea de la edad de ella quiero conservarme asi de joven pero por el camino en donde estoy no creo XD) .

[Helena corre por los pasillos a alta velocidad hasta llegar al cafetín privado de los doctores llamado cafetín de Urd

Sophie: Oh gracias a Dios que llegaste rápido… ya te ibamos a dejar sola y comiendo como los perros en el piso.

[Voz en off de Helena

Sophie Lockheart: Es prima de Tifa a (diferencia de su prima a Sophie no le toco un buen tren delantero xD) es timída, amable, y ¡¡¡RUIDOSA!!!! Cuando quiere, tiene 25 años esta perdidamente enamorada de Sephiroth (tiene su foto en su billetera es un secreto) es hija única (Igual que yo) ella busca el verdadero amor (Igual que yo) es muy linda y tiene una figura muy esbelta su cabello es blanco y sus ojos azules.

Sophie: ¿Qué trajiste annie?

Annie: Arroz, Pollo, una barrita de chocolate de postre, platano y para bajarme eso una latita de cerveza bien fria.

Sophie: ¡¡¡Nunca te copones hacer de BEBER!!! . 

Annie: Va pues… y si me gusta

Sophie: ¡¡¡ASHHH QUE PROBLEMA!!! A ver ¬¬… Helena por que estas tan callada y que trajiste de almuerzo.

Helena: Sushi… bombones chocobo rellenos de arequipe como postre y Coca- cloud por cierto Vincent me preparó el sushi

Sophie: En serio… O.o ¡YAY! Eso me hace pensar muchas cosas guarras jijijiji sonríe

Picarámente…

Annie: Ahhhh… Vicent x Helena ese hombre tiene que estar enamorado de ti luego se besaran y después a dormir en la cama acurrucaditos ¿Eh? ¬¬ ¡Hely!

Helena: ya ¡bájenle! (Sonrojada) Vicent y yo somos hermanos desde que yo estaba pequeñita nada mas por ahora no tengo a nadie en mi vida

[Una voz burlona entra en la conversación

Ashley: ¡YO no me preocupo por eso a mi sobran los hombres! Además yo misma me encargo de elegirlos… lo que si me preocupan son los informes mas bien hoy vine por eso…

Helena: Ashhh… molestia

Annie: Me arruinaste mi almuerzo la vas a ¡PAGAR CARISIMO!

[Saca su foto de sephiroth

Sophie: Ojalá pudieses limpiar el mundo de esa especie de mujer… le dice a la foto

Ashley: Mmm Oigan miren que tenemos aquí una niñita que berrea por Sephiroth…

Sophie: Prefiero berrear antes de acostarme con el director de hospital para conseguir el cargo de jefe… ¡¡¡MARICA!!!

Ashley: … [Callada busca calma y luego viene su contra ataque Mira un momento… yo me acosté con el… el gritaba mi nombre por toda la habitación no como tu niñita que no mas babeas la foto…

Helena: Y ¡¡¡YO!!! Lo operé cuando yo tenia 16 años y el jamás de lo jamases se acostaría con alguien TAAAAANN ¡¡¡PUTA!!! Y tan ninfomana como ¡¡¡TU!!!

Ashley: ¿Yo ninfomana? ¡¡¡OTTO!!!!

Otto: Si querida…

Ashley: Levántame un acta a ellas dos

Otto: Allá voy

[Crea el acta y se las entrega a Helena, Sophie y Annie

Otto: tengan…

Ashley: Diviértanse… ¡Bye!

Otto: Firmen esto

Annie: Me limpio el culo con esto

Helena: ¡¡¡NO lo voy a hacer para que te quede claro!!!

[Rompen las 3 actas

Otto: esta bien ropanlas si quieren… pero recuerden que les suspenderé la licencia

Helena: ¡¡¡NO PUEDES!!! Porque violaría las leyes del gobierno

Annie: Si según el articulo 123 de la ley de doctores del nibelheim ningún acta, mobbing de trabajo, difamación y por problemas personales no nos pueden suspender ¡las licencias!

Otto: ASSHH y se larga de una vez… me las vengare ¡¡¡Niñatas estupidas!!!

Voz en off de helena : Ashley Zu Maiden y Otto Herder: son mis enemigos del trabajo Ashley Zu se cree la diosa del departamento de atención social y como se acuesta con el director del hospital llamado Adrien, Ashley cree que tiene a dios por las barbas operada tiene mas de 40 cirugías plástica en su cuerpo de 40 años, también asegura que cuando tenía 20 fue novia de Sephiroth lastima que su amorcito no la recordó cuando hace dos años llego para el Payback junto a tres chicos llamados Kadaj, Yazoo y Loz ( A mi por lo menos me dio una miradita lo vi a 5 centímetros porque sin querer con todo el corre x corre tropecé con sus zapatos militares aun cargaba las vendas de cuando yo lo operé) me recogió se sonrió y luego se fue Vicent lo iba a matar por haberme tomado asi pero… yo…yo me sonrojé y empecé a reírme como una loca mientras que todos los demás peleando con un bahamut me miraban horrorizados algo asi O.O es una cara que voy a recordar Barret , Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Reno y Rude , Tifa y no por ultimo y amargado Cloud con miras de matarme ya que cargaba un arma y tuve que dispararle al bahamut en los ojos pero una fuera muy rara salio de mi un brillo verde y ¡¡¡Plaf!!! Maté al Bahamut con mi calibre 48 dorada y Otto ains Otto es el monigote que la sigue en todas partes…

Sophie: Te encuentras Bien…

Helena: Seeh entre lo que cabe

Annie: Buena defendida…

Helena: Gracias es lo menos que pude para defender mi trabajo

Sophie: Ten esto hermana

Helena: ¿Qué es?

Sophie: Es mi tesoro la foto de Sephiroth

Helena: Gracias… pero no es tu tesoro más preciado

Sophie: Si… aunque yo tengo otra autografiada por el

Helena: Dios mio gracias… ¿que hora es?

Sophie: Las 3:00 pm de la tarde

Helena: tengo que irme al consultorio va llegar un paciente y Vincent viene a buscarme a las 4:30 para la fiesta de…

Sophie y Annie: ¡¡¡DENZEL!!!

Helena: Si cumple 10 años y lo que me pidió fue la moto de cloud a escala infantil unos 2 metros cuesta 100.000 guiles

Sophie: Uff sis… eso es mucho

Annie: demasiado para mi gusto… mi hijo tiene de todo pero eso seria lo ultimo

Que le compraría

Helena: Ah hahaha vaya… vaya tenemos a una tacaña a veces ser viuda tiene sus privilegios pero es un pésimo estado a veces

[De repente el beeper les suena a las tres chicas

Helena: hasta luego chicas tengo que irme parece que llegaron primero

Annie y Sophie: ¡¡¡HASTA LUEGO!!! Nos vemos en la fiesta

Helena: ¡OK!

Helena al llegar a consultorio pudo constatar que nadie había adentro, la secretaria se había ido y hoy pidió libre para estar con Denzel en el día de su cumple además quería disfrutar un poco mas de vida quien sabe volvería con el gallo de Reno que siempre le pegaba cuernos con Yuffie pero en ese día la vida de ella cambiaría en un rechinar de dedos

Helena: ¡¡¡Que foto del capitán Sephiroth tan linda!!! A veces me gustaría volver a aquel momento en que nos conocimos en la carpa de guerra hace 17 años atrás y haberte podido decirte que te amaba que no me importaba esas paranoias tuyas, y toda la vida que siempre me contabas cuando te operé del túnel carpiano de tu mano y recuerdo ese Choco- chocobo que te dí pero tu no me dijiste nada y ahora me arrepiento quien sabe ese desastre no hubiera pasado si yo estuviera a tu lado y te hubiese dado todo el amor de mundo…

[Aprieta la foto contra su pecho

Una Voz muy masculina desde su corazón: … Te lo hubiera dicho si los dos no hubiésemos tenido tantos compromisos… hubiese amado tener una esposa como tu pero mi amigo si te amó… te amó hasta que no pudo mas y dio su vida por ti ahora el dice que te ayudará a encontrar el amor verdadero…

Helena: recordó esa voz…. Y pregunto ¿Sephiroth eres tú?

Sephiroth: Bingo

Helena: Dime como esta mi esposo… ese es tu amigo

Sephiroth: lo sabrás hoy si es tu esposo por ahora te estaré esperando hasta que me consigas en el cráter.

Helena: Aun me amas

[El corazón de Helena latía a mil por minuto

Sephiroth: ¿ ? …………….. Adiós Helena

Helena: ¡¡¡SEPHIROTH!!!

[En ese preciso momento entra Vincent

Vincent: ¡¡¡ ¿HELENA CON QUIEN HABLAS?!!! Suena un poco celoso y acojonado

Helena: ♪ Instuas Vehementis ¡¡¡SEPHIROTH!!!♫ ¡Estaba no mas que cantando !

Vincent: En mi parecer tú estabas hablando con alguien además mientes horriblemente mal

Helena: No creeras que con sephy… ¡NOOO! el esta muerto

Vincent: mira así ¬¬… mmm…. Mira Tifa Tiene un problema

Helena: ¿Qué le paso?

Vincent: Oh ya llegó

Tifa: Helena ¡Ayuda! Marlene se subió a un árbol de manzana y se calló

Helena: ¡QUE! No me digas crees que se fracturo

Tifa: Por lo visto… creo que si… Ains Barret me va a matar… no podré casarme con cloud

[La voz de Sephiroth retumbó en los oídos de Tifa

Sephiroth: Ains mujer cuantas veces te he dicho que te cases con un hombre que te valoré recuerdo cuando me espiabas en mi baño privado y decías a todo pulmón amo a general Sephiroth o a Zack y Cloud no tiene futuro es cinico, gafo ademas tampoco quiere a Aerith para mi es mas choto que una mazorca con mantequilla.

Tifa: Escuché la voz de Sephiroth

Helena: No puede ser cuantas veces ustedes toman café al día… sabían que el café da muchas alucinaciones… sonríe como escondiendo algo O.O Por Dios tifa estas paranoica

Tifa: La Paranoica eres ¡TU!

Vincent: Yo se que hablaste con alguien… cuando lleguemos a la casa tendremos una larga noche ademas llamare a tu mama me dijo que estaba preocupada…

Helena: No problema… extraño a mi ma vamos a ver a Marlene pobrecilla

[Al otro lado de la habitación Helena y los amigos fue corriendo a ver a la pequeña Marlene

Marlene: ¡QUIERO A MI PAPA! Me duele… mi tobillo

Tifa: Shhhh… calla por favor dígame si barret viene…

[Vincent toma el celular

Vincent: Aló Barret

Tifa: ¡DESGRACIADO! Cuelga el celular… [Lo toma por el cuello y lo batuquea con una fuerza

Barret: ¿Cómo esta mi cerezita?

Vincent: ¡Ok, OK, si no quieres que use a chaos! Mmm… [Gruñe todo esta bien perfecto le vamos a compra un vestidito rosa con un moñito rojo [esto lo dice porque tifa se lo esta dictando

Tifa: pásame el teléfono sí…. Todo esta normal

Marlene: ¡AYYY HELENA ESO DUELE!

Helena: Shhh tu papa esta al otro lado del teléfono

Tifa: ¡COÑO MARLENE DEJA DE TIMOTEAR! SHHH ¡AY! shhhh problemas de

Coberturas ¡Bye!

Barret: ¿? Me estan escondiendo algo

Helena: Ya esta te pondre esta Venda- Medias no se dara cuenta ademas es rosaditas y con muchos moguris rosas como te gusta y ademas como te portaste bien te regalo este peluche Moguri se llama momo… te lo doy si me prometes algo

Marlene: Ok que es…

Helena: Si le dices a tu papa que nada pasó… y que te fuiste con el tío Vincent, tu Tía

Helena y Tía Tifa para el centro comercial es solo una mentirilla blanca

Marlene: pero me crecerá la nariz…

Helena: No ves a tu tío Reno todo lo que miente y no le crece la nariz ¬¬

Marlene: eso es cierto…solo por esta vez

Helena: prometido

Tifa: Uff Marlene luces espectacular con esa media

Marlene: gracias… tía tifa verdad que no digo nada a papá

Tifa: NOOO solo por esta vez… mentiras

Vincent: Vamos Helena ya termino tu turno… ademas tenemos que vestirnos y prepararnos para esa horrible fiesta infantil

[Camina por los largos pasillos despidiéndose de todos hasta llegar a la camioneta ultimo modelo de Vincent marca Blaze- XLR

Vincent: Espero que no me evadas cuando llegue a casa

Helena: No lo haré… si quieres seré muy franca contigo ahora

Vincent: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en tu consultorio? Sentí la presencia de sephiroth e inclusive vi como se le acerco a susurrarle a Tifa ¿Invocaste su anima?

Helena: No… mira Vincy… es que me siento sola y tú sabes yo y seph tenemos un pasado aun por terminar… un pasado que aun no me recupero y gracias a las obligaciones y al trabajo perdí lo que mas amaba mi fami…

[Vincent interrumpe y le toma la mano y se la acerca a su corazón Mirándola con unos ojos de comprensión y amor al mismo tiempo dijo

Vincent: Yo también perdí lo que mas amé… aun me rehúso a perderlo ¿recuerdas a Lucrecia?

Helena: ¡Como olvidarla! Si recuerdo que nos reuníamos cuando mi ma me dejaba salir contigo lamento todo lo que paso con ella

Vincent: Lo sé…tú siempre a estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas

Helena: y todo lo que te hizo esa maldita empresa ShinRa le arruinó la vida a sephiroth, al planeta y sobretodo a ¡Ti!

Vincent: Somos dos almas oscuras en busca de amor… no creo que en sephiroth encuentres amor yo jugué y lo cuidé cuando era un niño… ademas es un ser que alberga odio

Helena. ¿En serio?... entonces me podrías ayudar… yo estoy en desacuerdo contigo yo se que el tiene una capacidad de amar

Vincent: No lo creo… entiéndelo estas obsesionada por el

Helena: No es una obsesión… yo hable con el hoy en la oficina… dijo que Meier me tiene un mensaje y que por favor lo ayude a salir del cráter.

Vincent: Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar… llegamos.

Helena: Oh por fin ya voy a cambiarme son las 5:00

El departamento de helena es un lugar bello en donde ella y Vincent viven Helena eligió a Vincent como su guardaespaldas desde pequeña pero Vincent no le cobra por el servicio porque para Vincent ella es su ángel la única persona que se preocupó cuando Lucrecia murió.

[Helena entra al cuarto para cambiarse

Vicent muy serio le dice a helena que se le olvido buscar la moto a Denzel pero que el la busca

Helena: Ashhh… quien me va ayudar a encontrar a mi verdadero amor… Creo que es mi imaginación lo que me dijo sephiroth…

[Se va y se mira asi misma al espejo

Helena: Yo creo que estoy gorda dice con cierto sarcasmo

[Una vocecilla en el espejo

Vocecilla masculina: Yo… creo que no… siempre has sido bella para mis ojos en esta y en otra vida

Helena: esa voz me resulta muy familiar ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! Será posible…

¡MEIER!

Meier: Soy el DIOS de lo imposible jajaja dice cautela pero sin quitarle el puesto a el verdadero… jijijij

[Dice reflejado en el espejo

Helena: ¡CARIÑO TE HE EXTRAÑADO TANTO POR FAVOR VUELVE!

Meier: Sabes… necesito tu ayuda… yo te necesito pero no puedo volver te tengo que decir esto rápido el ectoplasma es algo que no perdona

Helena: ¿Cómo siempre agua fiesta cuando algo romántico? Pero aun asi sexie y llamativo para mis ojos

Meier: haremos un trato tu me ayudas a conseguir mis alas de ángel para mi descanso eterno y yo te ayudo a conseguir a tu amado nuevo amor ¿Trato hecho?

Helena: Hasta negociador eres… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Meier: Ashh el ectoplasma… Bueno ayudarme a protegerte y amar a Sephiroth el te espera con muchas ansias de conocerte de nuevo

Helena: ¿Pero el me ama?

Meier: No lo sé… pero yo sí… y con ese cuerpazo mas… lastima que los espíritus no sienten impulsos sexuales y ni siquiera pueden hacer ya sabes… solo tocar

Helena: Ashh bueno y como quieres que te vea

Meier: por todos los espejos y si tengo más energía hasta te haré una aparición física

Helena: Esta bien trato hecho… pero con una condición

Meier. ¿Cuál que se me acaba el tiempo?

Helena: Que ya que puedes tocar… ¿Me das un beso?

Meier: Serán tus ordenes

[Helena se acerca al espejo y Meier la aprisiona contra el espejo y se besan apasionadamente dándose un delicado beso francés

Helena: Ya te puedes ir

[Meier desapareció

Helena: ¡YAY! TENGO MAS ENERGÍA PARA LA FIESTA

(Grita por todo el apto)

[Vincent llega cansadísimo

Vincent: Uff… Helena……. (Y se queda asombrado y un silencio sepulcral)

[Helena estaba tan feliz que no se había dado cuenta que estaba desnuda y que su toalla se había ido al suelo

Helena: ¡QUE MIRAS PERVERTIDO! ¡AYYY! No mires le tira un florero

Vincent: (Lo ataja) no te creas tan sabihonda vamos vístete ya son la 7:00 pero en sus pensamientos más oscuros piensa: No importa esto lo gozo yo solo en el baño Muahahahah

[Luego de risas y de disculpas por parte de ellos dos deciden irse a al Bar de Tifa en donde es la fiesta y llegan a tiempo

Helena: ¡¡¡HOLA; HOLA A TODOS!!!

Todos al unísono: ¡HI HELENA!

[Se acerca tifa dándole gracias a helena

Tifa: Uff me salvé de barret ni se dio cuenta de lo que le pasó a Marlene gracias ahora disfrutaré con cloud

Helena: Y mi princesita ¿Dónde esta la princesa guerrera moguri?

Marlene: Aquí ¡TÍA HELENA! Papi no se dio cuenta

Helena: Shhh ni digas y ¿Dónde esta mi campeón?

Denzel: ¡Aquí! Tía Helena uff que regalo mas grande…

Helena: ¡hay pero que lindo estas! … Y costoso toma ábrelo ¡VEN VINCENT!

Vincent: Toma

Helena: es de parte de tu Tío Vincent y Mía ¡FELIZ CUMPLE!

Denzel: Oh por ¡DIOS! Ahora seré como Tío Cloud mira mi moto [Enseguida se monta y Juega

Cloud: Oh de seguro vas a ser como yo algún día (Piensa en sus adentros) Bien lejano

[En eso unas manos muy traviesas y huesudas me aprietan mis caderas como si ya las conociera

Helena: Reno ¿Eres tú?

Reno: te ves tan provocativa en ese vestido que quiero comerte

[Vincent nota la precaria situación y hace gala de sus garras

Vincent: No… lo siento pero esta comida es para Chaos

[Annie llega junto a Sophie y justo en la situación

Annie: Hay mucha helena para todos asi que dejen las mamadas y ¡VAMOS A FESTEJAR!

Helena: ¿Y la family?

Annie: Allí viene me traje a sophie por que un chocobo se le atravesó en el camino y averió el carro Albert y yo de muy buen gusto la trajimos para acá ¿No es así cariñito?

Albert: Grrrr….

Annie: el es tan expresivo… es mas ahora estoy aprendiendo el idioma de pintura de Pablo Picasso para entenderlo.

Sophie: Bueno coloquen música el Karaoke… por que no hacemos un trío entre Helena, yo y Renito

Helena: Buena idea pero que haremos con Vincent

Vincent: Tomaré la cámara y te grabaré

Sophie: Ya elegí la canción tu sabes esa canciones viejas de hace mil años Enjoy The Silence de depeche Mode…

Helena: Me parece increíble… le tome la mano a Reno

Reno: Opss no tan deprisa… muñequita de porcelana bueno que mas a botar la casa por la ventana XD

Sophie: Ya empieza

Voz en off de Helena: Y mientras la música sonaba todo el mundo comía bailaba y cantaba

Nosotros cantábamos muy bien Cloud se fue arriba con Tifa (Quien sabe a darle un onmilash con su espada xD) EL que mas me preocupaba era Vincent para mi Vincy es todavía un total misterio y no se si me ayudara en la búsqueda de Sephiroth pero se que todo va en buen camino…

[En eso reno a los ojos de helena se transforma en Sephiroth

Sephiroth: ♫ Enjoy the silence… All ever wanted… all ever needed…Here on my arms

Words a very unecesary… They are only to hurt ♪

Voz en off de Helena: De allí supe que había encontrado al verdadero amor.

[AL final de la fiesta

Helena: Vincent estoy cansada

Vincent: Yo bailé demasiado con yuffie y tifa… y eso que soy dos pies izquierdo

Helena: ¿Para mañana tienes planes?

Vincent: Bueno en la mañana tengo muchos Bahamut en una granja me contrataron para

Matarlos y en la tarde… no tengo nada que hacer

Helena: Te gustaría hablar conmigo para hablar acerca del pasado

Vincent: Me parece buena idea… (Pensó en sus adentros una cena romántica) bien a las 8:00 pm ¿Te parece?

Helena: Me parece perfecto…


End file.
